robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eugene Pallette
thumb|Eugene Pallette Eugene Pallette (* 8. Juli 1889 in Winfield, Kansas; † 3. September 1954 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler. In Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden spielte er Friar Tuck. Leben und Karriere 1889 in Kansas als Sohn eines Schauspielerpaars geboren, kam Eugene Pallette bereits in jungen Jahren mit dem Showgeschäft in Kontakt. Gingen seine Eltern auf Tournee, zog er mit ihnen von Stadt zu Stadt, bis er schließlich eine Militärakademie in Indiana besuchte, um seine Schulausbildung abzuschließen. Wie seine Eltern wollte er Schauspieler werden, weshalb er nach Los Angeles zog. Ab 1913 arbeitete er beim Film zunächst als Stuntman. Ein Jahr später erhielt er Hauptrollen als Bösewicht, aber auch als romantischer Held neben Stummfilmstars wie Dorothy Gish. 1915 bzw. 1916 wirkte er in D. W. Griffiths filmischen Meilensteinen Die Geburt einer Nation (The Birth of a Nation und Intoleranz (Intolerance) mit. Mit dem Eintritt der USA in den Ersten Weltkrieg musste Pallette 1916 seine Karriere für zwei Jahre unterbrechen. Da er während und nach dieser Zeit mehr und mehr an Gewicht zunahm, kam er fast nur noch für Nebenrollen in Frage. Zeitweilig wandte er sich vergeblich von der Schauspielerei ab, um sich in Texas mit Ölgeschäften ein Vermögen zu verdienen. 1927 und 1928 spielte er in diversen Kurzfilmkomödien der Roach-Studios neben Laurel und Hardy, Mabel Normand, Charley Chase, Max Davidson und den Kleinen Strolchen. thumb|308pxMit dem Aufkommen des Tonfilms Ende der 1920er Jahre kam schließlich auch Pallettes tiefe „Froschstimme“ zum Einsatz, die ihm neben seiner nunmehr korpulenten Statur als unverwechselbaren Charakterdarsteller etablierte. Dabei konnte er sowohl in komischen als auch in zwielichtigen Rollen überzeugen. Der erste Tonfilm, in dem er mitwirkte, war 1928 Lights of New York, der erste durchgängige Tonlangfilm überhaupt. Seine vielleicht bekanntesten Rollen hatte Pallette als bauernschaluer Seargent Ernest Heath in der Philo-Vance-Reihe (1929-34), als Patriarch in der Filmkomödie Mein Mann Godfrey (My Man Godfrey, 1936) neben William Powell und Carole Lombard und als Bruder Tuck in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood, 1938) an der Seite von Errol Flynn und Olivia de Havilland. Nach mehr als 250 Filmen zog er sich 1946 auf seine Ranch nach Oregon zurück, wo er sich aus Angst vor einem nuklearen Angriff der Sowjetunion einen Bunker baute. Zwei Jahre später kehrte er jedoch nach Los Angeles zurück. Seine erste Frau war die Schauspielerin Phyllis Gordon. Von 1932 bis zu seinem Tod war er in zweiter Ehe mit Marjorie Cagnacci verheiratet. Er starb 1954 im Alter von 65 Jahren in seinem Apartment in Los Angeles an Kehlkopfkrebs. Seine Gebeine wurden verbrannt und die Asche anschließend auf dem Green Lawn Cemetery in Grenola, Kansas in der Nähe seiner Eltern beerdigt. thumb Filmografie (Auswahl) *1915: Die Geburt einer Nation (The Birth of a Nation) *1916: Intoleranz (Intolerance) *1918: Tarzan bei den Affen (Tarzan of the Apes) *1921: Die drei Musketiere (The Three Musketeers) *1923: Unter den Wölfen von Alaska (North of Hudson Bay) *1923: Die zehn Gebote (The Ten Commandments) *1927: Fluttering Hearts *1927: Sugar Daddies *1927: The Second Hundred Years *1928: Lights of New York *1929: Der Mann aus Virginia (The Virginian) *1929: Die Stimme aus dem Jenseits (The Canary Murder Case) *1929: Liebesparade (The Love Parade) *1930: Paramount on Parade *1931: Juwelenraub in Hollywood (The Stolen Jools) *1931: Girls About Town *1932: Shanghai-Express (Shanghai Express) *1932: Dancers in the Dark *1933: The Kennel Murder Case *1935: Mit Volldampf voraus (Steamboat Round the Bend) *1935: Stadt an der Grenze (Bordertown) *1935: Ein Gespenst geht nach Amerika (The Ghost Goes West) *1936: Mein Mann Godfrey (My Man Godfrey) *1936: Sonnenscheinchen (Stowaway) *1937: Topper – Das blonde Gespenst (Topper) *1937: 100 Mann und ein Mädchen (One Hundred Men and a Girl) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Millionärin auf Abwegen (There Goes My Heart) *1939: Mr. Smith geht nach Washington (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) *1939: First Love *1940: Der junge Edison (Young Tom Edison) *1940: Im Zeichen des Zorro (The Mark of Zorro) *1941: Die Falschspielerin (The Lady Eve) *1941: Die Braut kam per Nachnahme (The Bride Came C.O.D.) *1941: Weltpremiere (World Premiere) *1941: Unfinished Business *1941: In den Sümpfen (Swamp Water) *1941: Sprechstunde für Liebe (Appointment for Love) *1942: Thema: Der Mann (The Male Animal) *1942: Sechs Schicksale (Tales of Manhattan) *1942: Lodernde Flammen (The Forest Rangers) *1943: Ein himmlischer Sünder (Heaven Can Wait) *1943: Der Sheriff von Kansas (The Kansan) *1944: Pin Up Girl *1944: Sensationen für Millionen (Sensations of 1945) *1946: Der Bandit von Sacramento (In Old Sacramento) *1946: Der Todesreifen (Suspense) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)